It is conventionally known that an electric compressor for air conditioning inside a vehicle such as a car is mounted to the vehicle. As described, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-150236, the electric compressor includes a motor, a compression unit driven by the motor, an inverter unit (inverter circuit board) for driving the motor, and a housing for accommodating the motor, the compression unit, and the inverter unit.
The housing of the electric compressor is provided with a plurality of mounting legs for mounting the electric compressor to the vehicle. An electric compressor described in PTL 1, for example has three mounting legs. The two of the three mounting legs are provided integrally with an exterior of the housing to be opposite to an internal space that accommodates the motor and the compression unit. The remaining one of the three mounting legs is provided integrally with a cover that closes an internal space accommodating the inverter circuit board. The mounting legs each have a through hole through which a shaft of a bolt passes. With the mounting legs fixed to the vehicle by the bolts, the electric compressor is mounted to a designated position such as an engine of the vehicle.